Tiempo de Gemelos
by Lauranthalasah
Summary: RP, SUPERNATURAL, Salen todos los personajes más personas reales en un AU partiendo de la 4ª temporada!  ONLY BRO. Autores: Sernatural y Lauranthalasah.
1. Prólogo

_Holaaaaaaa!_

_Bueno, traigo una nueva historia, pero esta viene bien rara. Para empezar no es mía, bueno, sí, pero no sólo mía, es mucho, la mayoría, del gran e incomparable **SERNATURAL**._

_¿Y cómo es ésto? Dirán ustedes._

_Pues sencillo, nos conocimos, empezamos a chatear, descubrimos que somos parecido, MUY parecidos, DEMASIADO, y así como quiere la cosa, llegamos a la conclusión lógica de la situación...somos hermanos gemelos separados por el espacio-tiempo. Y sí, cuando uno tiene tiempo, un hermano, y una computadora con conexión a internet puede terminar hablando de muchas cosas, y una de ellas es esta historia que les traemos._

_Tiene de todo, es decir, tenemos a Dean, Sam, Jensen, Jared, Bobby, personas reales, muy reales, y aún así es Supernatural, no es más que un pequeño universo paralelo a partir del inicio de la 4ª temporada._

_Esperamos de corazón que les guste._

_Aclaración: ninguno de los personajes de Supernatural nos pertenece, así como tampoco Jensen y Jared (lástima), hay otros, muchos personajes que son todos nuestros :D !_

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**Tiempo de gemelos**

**Prólogo**

_Muchos años atrás…_

Los gemelos eran iguales en todo, a sus cortos seis meses era imposible para cualquiera que no fuese sus padres distinguirlos.

Mary y John Winchester pensaban que sus hijos eran una bendición del cielo. La ex cazadora observaba el dulce dormir de sus dos retoños y recordaba todo lo que había dejado atrás, rogaba al cielo que así se quedaran las cosas, en su pasado y no en su presente.

Pero a veces el destino juega malas pasadas y demuestra que aunque uno pretenda huir, el pasado siempre puede alcanzarte.

En eso pensó Mary cuando uno de sus pequeños comenzó a desaparecer frente a sus ojos, era el que había nacido segundo, el que ella consideraba un remanso que lograba sin esfuerzo, con su sola presencia, tranquilizar a su hermanito mayor cuando éste empezaba a llorar por las noches.

La desesperación de la joven madre se hizo presente, intentó sostenerlo entre sus brazos pero no servía de nada, su hijo poco a poco desaparecía, sus manitas se hicieron invisibles, sus pies, brazos y piernas, el cuerpito diminuto y finalmente su rostro, hasta que no quedaron suspendidos más que sus ojos, un instante de suspenso y las dos esmeraldas pulidas no se vieron más. Ahí, en medio de su abrazo, uno de sus hijos se desvaneció en el aire.

Mary jamás contó a John como fue que perdieron a su hijo. Mintió, mintió porque no sabía como explicarlo, porque no quería que su esposo la juzgara, porque temía por el pequeño Dean. Así que la policía asumió un secuestro y los médicos le diagnosticaron "Fuga disociativa" pensando que con el tiempo recordaría el suceso, Mary habría preferido padecer de ese estado a saber lo que sabía. Pero ella no olvidó a su hijo, intentó buscarlo a través de viejos amigos cazadores, intentó llevar una doble vida, intentó sobrevivir a la pérdida y a medias lo logró. Cuatro años más tarde dio a luz nuevamente gemelos.

Missouri era una psíquica, que había nacido gemela, su hermana había muerto hacía ya varios años, sin haber mostrado ningún don. Cuando Mary Winchester se acercó por ayuda y le habló de sus hijos supo que el caso era similar al suyo. La psíquica ayudó a la joven mujer, le contó su experiencia, sus conocimientos sobre los gemelos con habilidades.

Para su segundo embarazo Mary ya había averiguado bastante, lo suficiente como para saber que sus hijos gemelos nacían con "dones", con ayuda de Missouri había sellado los del pequeño Dean, por miedo a que desapareciera o que algún demonio se lo llevara para sacarle provecho.

Cuando sus hijos menores cumplieron seis meses sus mayores temores se hicieron realidad. Ahí junto a la cuna, cargando a uno de sus gemelos estaba un hombre cuyos ojos brillaban amarillos, el demonio que había conocido en su pasado.

Sin moverse la clavó en el techo, abrió su vientre y provocó un fuerte incendio que surgió de su propio cuerpo, y aún así fue consciente del ser dando de su sangre a uno de sus pequeños y llevándose consigo al otro. Sus últimos pensamientos fueron para sus hijos, todos ellos, los que se perdieron, los que quedaban, para John y especialmente para Dean, él único que había conseguido salvar.

Con el tiempo Dean Winchester se acostumbró a tener sólo a Sam, olvidando la existencia de sus otros hermanos, siempre sintiendo que algo faltaba en su vida. Su padre en cambio nunca olvidó, a ninguno de sus hijos, la muerte de su esposa le había dado una gran pista, los acontecimientos que rodeaban a esos fatídicos hechos, no eran naturales y él averiguaría lo sucedido.

Así comenzaba la cacería.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

_Tiempo presente…_

No era fácil levantarse todos los días con moretones, raspones y otras heridas superficiales en el cuerpo, no era fácil hacerlo cuando no sabías a qué se debían esas heridas, pero ella llevaba haciéndolo toda la vida.

Ni siquiera recuerda cuándo empezaron, pero recuerda las interminables charlas de sus padres, preguntando preocupados si alguien le hacía daño. Las horas con la psicóloga intentando averiguar si era ella misma la que se provocaba esas heridas. Nada de eso funcionó, ella no tenía respuestas, ni bajo hipnosis lograron entender lo que sucedía. Simplemente, sin razón aparente, ella solía despertar llena de golpes y otras marcas que nadie supo explicar.

Se miró en el espejo y descubrió uno nuevo en su frente, el color rojo de la zona auguraba un feo morado pronto a aparecer.

-Eso se va a poner feo- dijo con resignación, cansada ya de preguntarse qué había de raro en ella, de buscar una respuesta.

Cubrió el golpe con un poco de maquillaje. Usaba su pasatiempo como excusa de esas marcas, decir al mundo que a una le encantaba pasarse horas practicando artes marciales y recibiendo de vez en cuando algunos golpes en sus prácticas, llevaba a que esas evidencias de su irresuelta vida no fueran tan ...evidentes.

Por la misma razón le gustaba su trabajo, era discreto y algo solitario, justo lo que ella necesitaba, mantener las distancias. Nunca había podido entablar amistades reales, la gente siempre tenía demasiadas preguntas, preguntas que ella no sabía responder. Usaba su trabajo y su hobby para mantener a raya la curiosidad de las personas.

-Buenos días Yesi- la voz del hombre de sus sueños la sacó de su ensoñación. Ahí estaba parado frente a ella, con sus pecas brillantes, sus ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa sincera que siempre le alegraba el día.

-¡Jensen! Tan temprano que has venido.

-Sí, un caso nuevo, uno de lo más extraño la verdad- sonrió el investigador, haciéndola sonreír a ella, no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que veía ese gesto.

-Pues bien, ya sabes, lo que necesites me lo pides, para eso somos amigos -lo mira a él y luego a la personita frente al mostrador, vuelve la vista una vez más al hombre y agrega - ¡Y tienes suerte!, porque como bibliotecaria no ayudo a nadie -bromea mientras alcanza un libro al pequeño niño, mismo al que guiñe un ojo de manera cómplice.

Ve al investigador dirigirse a los estantes de estudio y luego de sacar varios libros sentarse en una mesa a leer. Su amistad con él ya llevaba varios meses, desde que el rubio llegase a la ciudad a instalar su "agencia de detectives", claro que eso sonaba a algo grande, cuando en realidad la "agencia" era solo él y, la "oficina" era la biblioteca municipal. De todos modos Yesi agradecía que el hombre no tuviese dinero para más, de esa forma contaba con verlo casi todos los días del año.

Al tiempo vio llegar al gigante que era el mejor amigo del chico que le quitaba el sueño, Jared Padalecki.

-Buenos días Yesi- le saludó con aquella sonrisa que la mujer sabía derretía corazones, pero que a ella se le hacía tan siniestra.

-Buenos días Jay, tu amigo está por allá-indicando con el dedo en dirección a Jensen.

No podía evitarlo, cada vez que veía a Jared un escalofrío poco agradable le recorría la espalda, no sabía si el hombre era consciente de su malestar, pero lo cierto es que los nervios la atacaban en su presencia.

Pudo volver a respirar tranquila cuando el alto joven de cabellos castaños se alejó de su puesto de trabajo en busca de su amigo.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Siempre solo en el colegio, siempre solo en la universidad, el nombre de "bicho raro" le perseguía sin descanso, a él no le importaba, él sabía que era verdad, era un bicho raro, y uno de lo más grandes pensaba.

Cómo poder caminar junto a alguno de esos chicos con normalidad, cómo hacerlo cuando sabía todo sobre ellos con tan solo mirarlos a los ojos, cómo hacerlo si cuando tenía cinco años y tocó a su compañero de puesto pudo ver como le castigaban en las noches, si cuando tocó a su profesora pudo verla haciendo el amor con su esposo. Cómo caminar por la vida cuando eres capaz de conocer tras una mirada los secretos más abyectos de cuanta persona conociera. Cuando eres capaz de desenterrar sin pretenderlo el verdadero ser escondido detrás de la máscara de civilización.

Para Manu la vida no era sencilla, era difícil y solitaria, plagada de secretos ajenos, de silencios forzados para mantener las apariencias de normalidad, de ojos bajos, husmeando el suelo, con la simple intención de no enfrentar más conocimiento del que debería tener.

Pero él había sabido aprovechar lo mejor de su don. Había jugado a la lotería y ganado un premio considerable, apostaba en algunos casinos y así aumentaba su pequeña fortuna, no se sentía bien haciendo eso, sabía que era trampa, pero era la única forma de conseguirlo, de poder preparar todo lo que tenía que hacer. Pronto su viaje comenzaría, se despediría de sus padres y hermanos y partiría para buscarla, a ella, su hermana, la que no sabía de su existencia, la que podría ayudarle a salvar a Dean Winchester.

_Continuará..._

_././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././_

_Si les ha gustado, dejen review, si nó, también, que así mejoramos :P_

**Buena suerte les desean Sernatural y Lauranthalasah!**


	2. Capítulo 1  El encuentro

**_Hola! Hoy les traemos el capítulo 1 que verán es bastante extenso, el dos lo será aún más!_**

**_Sabemos que esto está un poco embrollado, pero esperamos que puedan ir encontrando la punta de la madeja!_**

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**Capítulo 1: El encuentro**

Cuando John Winchester estaba a punto de morir, llamó a Dean para darle una terrible orden, "Salva a tu hermano o mátalo", el rubio jamás pensó en cumplir esa orden, no del todo al menos. Tras volver del infierno sintió su mundo dar una sacudida al ver como su hermano menor se enfrentaba a una espiral de autodestrucción guiada por la adicción a la sangre demoníaca, y todo eso por su culpa. Su ida al infierno provocó que su pequeño hermano buscara todas las formas posibles para liberarlo, y eso le había acercado peligrosamente a Ruby.

Cuando John Winchester estaba apunto de morir, mandó a su hijo menor por un café y sin que este lo notara depositó un papel en su bolsillo. Sam pasó muchas noches preguntándose que significaba esa nota, jamás se lo comentó a Dean, considerando que este estaba demasiado mal por la pérdida como para tener otra preocupación. El castaño había usado todos sus recursos en cumplir con los deseos de su padre sin que su hermano lo supiera. "Encuentra a 3R" era todo lo que decía la nota, había preguntado a todos los cazadores que conocía, incluso a Dean, sin que este supiera el por qué de la pregunta, pero nadie sabía qué o quién era "3R". Habían pasado dos años desde entonces y tras lo ocurrido con su hermano, quien había salido del infierno ayudado por un ángel que se había negado a darles explicaciones, el chico ya había olvidado el asunto, eso hasta aquella tarde en casa de Bobby.

- El puto ángel no nos ha dicho nada, -pausa- que sí, que es un ángel, así como suena, un ángel del señor- repetía Bobby a la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica, a vista y paciencia de los hermanos.

Dean miraba a su hermano con la misma cara que este lo miraba a él, "no entiendo nada" se decían sin palabras.

-Pues que se llama Castiel…..¿Que si es guapo?, vamos Rosario, por todos los demonios, que me interesa a mí si es guapo o no el puto ángel ese!- bajó el tono y volteó para evitar las miradas de los chicos- este…sí, es un poco guapo.

Sam y Dean casi caen de espaldas al escuchar eso, Bobby dio medio vuelta y les amenazó con la mirada.

-Ok, vienes entonces a vernos, será bueno verte de nuevo, John te tenía "aprecio"- pausa- Sí, los chicos estarán acá- pausa- Al fin los conocerás. Te esperamos, señorita Rosario Rocío Rebeca – agrega a toda prisa a la vez que aleja el tubo del teléfono y cuelga, con una sonrisa maliciosa ganando su rostro. Mira a los chicos quienes lo observan sin entender – Sus nombres, odia cuando alguien la llama por los tres.

Algo en la mente de Sam comenzó a inquietarse, tres nombres, tres nombres que empezaban con la letra erre, una mujer que su padre conocía, ¿sería posible que esa mujer fuera 3R?. Había pasado por tantas cosas junto a su hermano que había olvidado aquella nota, y ahora, dos años después volvía a recordarla. Si esa cazadora sabía algo sobre ángeles, bien podría conocer la razón de que su padre le pidiera buscarla, si es que era ella, o tal vez pudiera saber quién era 3R y develar el misterio de una vez por todas.

El menor de los hermanos intuía que la llegada de Rosario sería un capítulo muy relacionado con su pasado. Miró a su hermano mayor y lamentó no poder compartir con él sus temores, desde su llegada habían estado distantes, aún recordaba lo ocurrido la noche antes de partir a casa de Bobby.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Sangre de demonio?- la furia escapaba por lo poros de Dean- en serio Sam, ¿No es una mala broma?...Sangre de demonio….DEMONIO SAM, sangre de los malditos que han hecho de nuestras vidas una mierda!

Sam no decía nada, ya había usado todos sus argumentos "he salvado mucha gente" , "puedo desposeerlos sin matarlos", "soy mejor cazador de lo que nunca antes había sido", todos y cada uno de los argumentos que tenía pensado usar cuando su hermano se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, pero el resultado no era favorable para él, Dean estaba furioso y peor que eso, decepcionado, el castaño leía la decepción en cada mirada de su hermano mayor, y le dolía, dolía horrores decepcionar al hombre que había dado su alma a cambio de tu vida.

-Demonios Sam, ¿En qué estás pensando?. Mamá murió por un demonio hijo de puta que nos tomó más de veinte años matar!- una puñalada en el pecho de Sam-Papá murió por la misma causa, UN DEMONIO- otra puñalada y el rostro de Sam ya no miraba a Dean, solo miraba hacia el suelo- Jess, Sam, tu novia, esa que tanto amaste- la puñalada más grande estaba punto de llegar y ahí se quedó el castaño, dispuesto a recibirla como un hombre- ella también murió por un demonio- Dean intentó calmarse, sabiendo que estaba siendo muy duro- Sé que te importan….así que no me vengas a decir que lo que tienes con la perra esa está bien, porque en el fondo sabes que está mal! ¡Tienes que saberlo!

Fue lo último en decir, después de eso salió de la habitación del motel y se perdió hasta bien entrada la noche. Sam se quedó toda la noche debatiéndose entre llamar a Ruby o seguir a Dean, el deseo por sangre demoníaca era fuerte, pero también lo eran los sentimientos por su hermano. Estaba en una encrucijada que no quería resolver, si hacía lo que Dean le pedía Lillith ganaría, los inocentes seguirían muriendo, si seguía a Ruby... bueno, si seguía a Ruby comenzaba a pensar que perdería a su hermano para siempre.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Rosario era una cazadora experta, llevaba ya varios años en el negocio, pero no había hecho fama, a diferencia de los Winchester, pocos le conocían, y los que lo hacían sabían bien que el "sigilo" era su mejor arma. La mujer conservaba las formas y a sus cuarenta y tantos era de esas mujeres a las cuales no se les puede ignorar.

Recordaba con más que cariño a John Winchester, negaría hasta la muerte que estuvo locamente enamorada del cazador, aún cuando esa era la cruda verdad.

-Bien Bobby, voy en camino- dijo antes de colgar el teléfono, antes de que sus nombres se colaran en la línea haciéndola gruñir - Así que los hermanos están allá, metidos en líos con un ángel -suspiró- Oh John, tenías mucha razón en cuanto a tus hijos, están metidos en algo grande.  
-¿Con quién hablas?- la voz de su hija la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
-Con nadie, solo hablaba en voz alta.  
-Vamos, que no estás tan vieja para ya empezar con la demencia senil- dijo risueña la muchacha.

Ambas mujeres compartieron la cena con gusto, conversaron de muchas cosas, pero sin tocar el tema que molestaba a la más joven.

-Mamá, ¿cuándo me dirás lo que haces?.

Rosario sabía que su hija estaba esperando el momento para atacar, sólo hubiera querido que lo hiciera en otro momento, dentro de diez años, quizás.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo esquivando su mirada- soy vendedora ambulante, lo sabes.  
-No, no es verdad, ya no soy una niña mamá, vengo a casa desde la universidad y me encuentro con éste lugar vacío, no has estado en él por meses y luego llegas y estás toda herida, eso siempre pasa, año tras año, me mandas al internado y de seguro esta casa se queda sola, luego en verano a los campamentos- su voz mostraba cansancio y enojo- siempre la misma historia, ya no soy una niña mamá, ya es hora de que me digas de que va todo esto.  
-Ana, no es nada malo, no es lo que te imaginas….solo... déjalo ya- dijo suplicante.  
-No, no puedo dejarlo, ni puedo imaginar nada, nada si no me dices de que va todo esto. Toda mi vida la he pasado así, viviendo alejada de ti, siempre lejos….por favor, ya es hora de que me digas que he hecho mal, o en qué mierda estás metida.

Rosario miró a su hija con aprensión, ya era toda una mujer y había heredado su curiosidad y el carácter de su padre.

-Alguna vez….tuve un hermano- dijo por fin la mujer.  
-¿Un hermano?- preguntó Ana, con asombro y desconcierto ante la revelación.  
-Sí, un hermano gemelo….él era especial Ana, muy especial.  
-¿Era?- su madre asintió con pesar en la mirada.  
-Éramos muy unidos, si algo me pasaba, él lo sabía, si él se sentía solo, yo lo sabía de inmediato-sonrió con el recuerdo- nuestra conexión era muy fuerte.  
-¿Qué pasó con él?  
-Una tarde, un hombre vino por él, un hombre muy malo Ana- la mujer sintió escalofríos al recordar al demonio de ojos amarillos que se llevó a su hermano.- se lo llevó porque era distinto al resto, porque tenía talentos únicos, hija, por favor, no me preguntes más, solo te diré que la pérdida mató a tus abuelos, y yo, bueno yo me volqué a la misión de encontrarlo.

Ana miró a su progenitora con asombro, si lo que su madre le decía era cierto, ésta había pasado años de su vida buscando a su hermano.

-¿Y mi padre?

La mujer miró a los ojos a su hija, sabía que esa pregunta llegaría, Ana venía haciéndola durante años, siempre la hacía en los momentos en que se encontraba más débil.

-Le conocí en una de mis búsquedas, tenía una buena pista sobre el "hombre" que se llevó a mi hermano, y ahí conocí a tu padre, él también le buscaba, sospechaba que ese hombre se había llevado a dos de sus hijos y asesinado a su mujer. Nos ayudamos y apoyamos Ana, pero él estaba al igual que yo demasiado ocupado en su venganza.  
-¿Venganza?  
-Ana, no preguntes más, que sepas que estoy haciendo todo lo que he podido hacer, sé que he sido una mala madre, y jamás podré compensarte todo lo que te he faltado, pero quiero que entiendas que ha sido para protegerte de todo lo que me rodea, tú debes mantenerte al margen de todo eso.

Ana pasó esa noche con mil interrogantes, ¿Por qué su madre hacía todo eso? ¿Qué pasaba con la policía?. Algo no le cerraba, no entendía qué relación existía entre buscar una persona y resultar herida cada tanto, no entendía cómo se mantenía uno buscando después de décadas sin haber encontrado pistas, que alejara a su hija para que no se viera afectad por el mundo que rodeaba esa búsqueda. Sin dudas había más detrás de esa historia, mucho más y ella descubría qué era, estaba cansada de no saber, de las evasivas, averiguaría qué hacía su madre, cuál era el nombre de su padre y dónde encontrarlo.

Se miró la espalda por tercera vez esa mañana, no le gustaba, el tatuaje no le gustaba, pero había aprendido en sus visiones que ese tatuaje le protegería, que aquel símbolo era necesario para iniciar el viaje que pronto haría.

Se separó de su familia fingiendo felicidad, ellos le despidieron muy contentos y orgullosos, seguros de que su hijo partiría a estudiar un posgrado, lo que no sabían es que eso era mentira, la tapadera que Manu había inventado para ocultarles la verdad.

No se sintió a gusto con la mentira, pero cuando puedes ver el pasado, el presente y el futuro, aprendes a mentir, incluso a tu familia, eso era su vida, un sin número de caras falsas, fingiendo sorpresa, fingiendo simpatía, fingiendo alegría, siempre así.

Cuando el avión partió sintió un poco de miedo, y sonrió. "a él le aterran" pensó.

Recordó el momento en que le vio hacer el pacto, recordó su impotencia al no poder impedirlo, pero más duro fue pasar un año buscando el modo de salvarlo y no encontrar nada. Ninguna de sus visiones le decía como evitar que Dean Winchester fuera al infierno, lo intentó todo, cada hechizo que había estudiado, cada droga que había probado para estimular las visiones, pero nada, lo único que consiguió fue la visión de un ángel. Cuando Dean cayó al infierno, supo lo que esa imagen significaba.

**FLASH BACK**

Tardó cuatro meses en hacer el conjuro, cuatro meses en que Dean estaba en el infierno y eso le estaba matando poco a poco.

-No deberías llamar a una fuerza que no puedes controlar Manuel San Diego.

El ángel le miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, su apariencia era la de un humano, pero él podía sentir la diferencia.

-Te he llamado porque sólo uno de ustedes puede hacer lo que pido.  
-Sacar a Dean Winchester del infierno.

Manu se sobresaltó, no esperaba que el ángel supiese su deseo.

-Así es, eso es lo que pido.  
-No soy un demonio, no haré un pacto por tu alma.  
-Lo sé.  
-¿Qué me darás entonces?.  
-No lo sé- tragó saliva- pero sé que lo sacarás, lo vi en mis sueños,, te vi sacándole de ahí, así que te daré cualquier cosa que me pidas.

El ángel cerró los ojos comunicándose con sus superiores.

-Es cierto, haremos un trato.

Manu asintió con la cabeza.

-Sacaré a Dean Winchester del infierno, pero a cambió, tú debes prometer que llegado el momento no interferirás.

Manu no entendió las palabras del ángel.

-¿No interferir? ¿A qué te refieres?  
-Cuando llegue el momento, te pediré no interferir en el cumplimiento de una de tus visiones- el humano abrió los ojos con miedo- y debes cumplir, de lo contrario, Dean Winchester volverá al infierno.

La penetrante mirada de Castiel se fijó en los marrones ojos de Manu. Supo aún antes de hablar que le costaría caro, pero no podía evitarlo, no dejaría que Dean se pudriera en el Infierno, él más que nadie no se lo merecía.

-Hecho, es un trato.

Sintió el aleteo y luego el ángel se había ido. Sonrío al saber que Dean volvería, pero al recordar el trato, el miedo se apoderó de él y ya nunca lo abandonaría.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Se miró el tatuaje por tercera vez esa mañana.

-¿Cómo mierda me he hecho esto?

Para Yesi eso era algo completamente nuevo, superaba toda su experiencia, una cosa era sentir que mientras uno dormía su cuerpo se llenaba de inexplicables heridas, otra muy distinta era tener la prueba visible de que mientras ella dormía su cuerpo salía de paseo, ¿qué le estaba pasando?, ¿qué hacía mientras dormía?, ¿por qué no recordaba nada?. El miedo la invadió, con los años se había acostumbrado a sus despertares adoloridos, pero esto la superaba, asustándola horrores, tenía miedo de lo que hacía, de lo que era mientras dormía, de lo que implicaba llevar otra vida durante las noches.

En la biblioteca sintió su cuerpo muy cansado, y sus nervios habían estado de muy mal traer, lo del tatuaje en su espalda de verdad la estaba sacando de quicio, la situación comenzaba a superarla y le aterraba la posibilidad de caer otra vez con psiquiatras, desde que vivía sola había escapado a los intentos de sus padres de encontrar respuestas a su situación, temía que si se enteraban de esto, las consecuencias fueran catastróficas, la asustaba terminar sus días en una habitación acolchada, peor aún, temía tener que internarse ella misma si la situación empeoraba.

-Yesi…¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Jensen.  
-Sí, digo no, no, nada, estoy bien, es sólo que tuve una mala noche.  
-Si necesitas algo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿Verdad?.

La chica asintió y lo vio alejarse para sentarse en su mesa de siempre.

-¿Me puedes acercar ese libro?- oyó decir a una personita.  
-Claro- dijo y se dirigió hasta el estante que señalaba el niño.

El investigador no podía concentrarse, estaba escribiendo sobre poltergeist y había dado con dos buenos casos, pero cuando llegó al primero se encontró que la casa ya estaba normalizada. Era la quinta vez que le pasaba algo así. Cada vez sucedía más seguido, él dedicaba su vida a investigar casos paranormales, recababa información, de vez en cuando a partir de ella era capaz de ayudar a algunas familias, pero últimamente se había encontrado con que los casos ya estaban resueltos cuando él llegaba a ellos.

Su trabajo era recolectar cuanto dato hubiera sobre estos fenómenos, con ellos escribía libros y artículos periodísticos, no era para hacerse rico, a penas si le alcanzaba para comer y pagar el alquiler, su intención era dejar al alcance de las personas comunes un arma para enfrentar estos fenómenos que herían familias completas. Su trabajo era, de manera un tanto anónima, llevar al ciudadano promedio, el conocimiento necesario para enfrentar cosas que usualmente se mantenían en las sombras. Para que no le pasara como a él, para que no se vieran sumergidos en el caos de la ignorancia.

Sin embargo hoy no lograba centrar su mente, la bibliotecaria no había estado normal esa mañana y eso contribuía a su dispersión. Yesi era la única persona, a parte de su mejor amigo Jared, a la que le tenía aprecio, le gustaba la chica y el gigante de su amigo siempre lo molestaba con eso. Pero Yesi sólo lo veía como amigo, o eso creía él. Pensando en ella, se encontró sin querer mirándola, ahí estaba la chica ayudando a sacar un libro para un niño, él amaba la dedicación y amabilidad con la que hacía su trabajo.

Yesi estiró su corta estatura para alcanzar el libro, y entonces lo vio, un tatuaje, lo vio perfectamente, en la parte baja de la espalda de ella, los bordes aún enrojecidos, estaba seguro que era un símbolo antiguo, uno que había visto en alguna parte. Jensen se quedó hipnotizado contemplando el tatuaje.

**FLASH BACK**

Se teletransportó a aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de Dios, había leído que ahí había casos de desapariciones misteriosas, sabía que con eso los hermanos, o al menos uno, estarían ahí.

Aún recordaba su primera teletransportación (al menos de las que tenía memoria), la horrible escena que vio cuando aquel hombre de ojos amarillos mató sin piedad a una mujer, robando a uno de sus hijos y dándole de su sangre al que quedó en la cuna. El terror que le invadió esa noche le impidió moverse y emitir ruido, gracias a eso no fue vista por la criatura, estuvo ahí, como un espectador fantasma, escondida tras una comoda.

Recordaba todo, los ojos llenos de terror de la mujer, el llanto de los bebés, la risa del demonio, el grito del hombre que entró momentos después, el desenfreno con el que buscó a sus bebés, la expresión cuando comprendió que sólo había uno. Recuerda al hombre saliendo de la habitación con el bultito entre los brazos, y también el momento en que volvió por su esposa, el calor, el ruido, el olor, el miedo, pero lo que nunca podrá olvidar, lo que se grabó en su mente y en su corazón como si el fuego la tocara, era al niño que apreció detrás del hombre, un niño pequeño, no debía ser mayor que ella, rubio, aún a esa distancia podía ver las pecas en su nariz, pero fueron los ojos los que la llevaron a estudiarlo con tanto detalle, verdes, los más verdes que había visto, aterrorizados, llenos de un dolor profundo, ojos que miraban hacia el techo, hacia su madre, ojos que se posaron en los de ella durante un instante, sin que el hombre fuera consciente de nada de ello. Un momento después de que el niño desapareciera de su vista con el bebé entre los brazos, su mente se envuelve en un manto negro, no recuerda nada más, como salió, a dónde fue.

Encontró al mayor de los hermanos y fue en su saludo, siempre le miraba a los ojos, los ojos verdes de su niñez, claro que nunca le había contado su secreto. Se conocieron como cazadores, pero sólo a él, el menor siempre se mantuvo alejado de ella, y luego habían venido muchos problemas de los cuales prefirió mantenerse alejada.

-Has llegado tarde Lau, ya arreglamos esto.

La morena hizo un puchero.

-Que lástima Dean, siempre me quitas el trabajo. ¿Y tú hermano?.  
-Sammy, se ha ido- masculló el mayor- tenía algo que hacer.

La chica hizo un gesto de entendimiento.

-¿Una mujer?  
-Una perra, esa no es una mujer, es una perra.

Dean jamás le diría a otro cazador que su hermano salía con un demonio y era adicto a su sangre.

-Bueno, parece que somos tú y yo- dijo la cazadora.  
-Sí, así parece -reconoció dedicándole una sonrisa.

Se fueron a un bar a beber y conversar sobre sus cacerías, ella le habló del nido de vampiros que había eliminado, obviando el detalle que se ayudó de su capacidad para teletransportarse, Lau sabía muy bien que contarle eso a otro cazador era decir "soy un fenómeno, mátame". Dean le contó sobre su último encuentro con un demonio, obviando la parte en que su hermano lo exorcizó solo con la mente, no quería tener otro cazador tras su hermano pequeño.

-Nunca me han tocado demonios- confesó la chica.  
-Eso es bueno, normalmente los poseídos no terminan bien- dijo con un gesto el cazador.- deberías tener uno de estos, por si las moscas- agregó el rubio al tiempo que se abría un poco la camisa para mostrarle su tatuaje.

La chica tomó una servilleta y un lápiz y calcó el tatuaje sonriendo.  
-Funciona, ¿Verdad?.  
-Pues claro que sí- dijo sonriente, le gustaba Lau, nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, era extraño, hablar con la chica era hablar con la hermana que nunca tuvo, la sentía más cercana que Jo, a pesar de que prácticamente ignoraba todo de ella sentía una conexión vieja, como si la conociera de toda una vida.  
-Entonces me lo haré- sonrió satisfecha.

No fue hasta meses después que recordó la servilleta y durante esa noche fue a un local a que le hicieran aquel símbolo en la base de su espalda.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Apenas bajó del avión se dirigió a la biblioteca pública, sabía que ahí estaba ella, también sabía que era cazadora, y una muy buena, la había visto infinidad de veces en ambas facetas, la cazadora y la bibliotecaria, al ser su hermana, la conexión con ella era intensa. Lamentaba no poder contarle toda la verdad, lamentaba ocultarle algo tan importante, su lazo de sangre.

Entró al edifico arrastrando sus maletas, apenas la vio se quedó clavado en el suelo, sus visiones eran extrañas y normalmente tendía a ver los sucesos desde los ojos de algún implicado, otras tantas observaba como si fuese una tercera persona, a su hermana por ejemplo la había visto cuando ella se veía a sí misma, cuando su reflejo era captado por un espejo o vidrio, pero pocas veces había tenido la ocasión de verla desde los ojos de otro, de estudiarla en detalle. Ahora se tomó el tiempo de registrar todas esas cosas que había querido ver y no le fue permitido.

Ella estaba concentrada ayudando a una mujer, razón por la cual podía dedicarse a su tarea sin ser descubierto. No era muy alta, un metro sesenta, tal vez más...o menos. El cabello castaño oscuro estaba recogido en un peinado alto que no evitaba que lacias hebras se escaparan rodeando el rostro, en éste adivinaba cosas en común, la nariz recta y firme, los labios carnosos, las pestañas largas y oscuras, las cejas arqueadas, también las diferencias, las pecas que decoraban su piel blanca no eran tan evidentes en la de él, ni el color igual, él estaba mucho más broceado que ella, como si la vida de su hermana fuera exclusivamente entre paredes o en la oscuridad, cosas que él sabía ciertas.

Sus rasgos eran ligeramente más delicados, ambos lucían más jóvenes de lo que eran, aunque en realidad ella había vivido dos años menos que él, pero aún así ambos ostentaban rostros gentiles, suaves, inocentes, rostros que no reflejaban sus vidas, sólo los ojos multicolores de ambos llevaban grabadas sus penas.

Se parecían, lo suficiente para que cualquiera pensara que eran hermanos, mellizos, gemelos, esperaba que la clásica negación de las personas se hiciera presente para que ella no lo notara, y si lo hacía, tendría que mentir, otra vez.

Se acercó a ella con rostro anhelante, disfrutando de la sonrisa que ella le dedica, correspondiendo el gesto poniendo en él toda la emoción y esperanza que le supone éste reencuentro.

-Hola... yo…  
-Hola- la chica le miró con familiaridad.

A Yesi aquel chico se le hacía muy familiar, aunque no lograba descubrir de donde le había visto.

-Tengo que hablar contigo.  
-Sí, dime, ¿Qué necesitas?.  
-Es sobre los hermanos Winchester.  
-¿Winchester?, no conozco a ningún autor con ese nombre. ¿Se refiere a quienes crearon el rifle?.

Manu la miró sin entender, ¿Acaso ella no quería hablar del tema? ¿Sería por estar en su lugar de trabajo?.

-Vamos, sé que has cazado con Dean.  
-No sé de que me hablas, no me gusta la caza, la pesca sí, pero la caza no y no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, parece que me confundes.

Se miraron sin entenderse el uno al otro.

-¿De verdad no sabes de qué hablo?  
-No, me temo que te has equivocado de persona.  
-Eso parece.

Manu la miró unos instantes más y supo que decía la verdad, era imposible mentirle, pero así como vio que ella era honesta, también vio que ella era la persona que buscaba, también vio el tatuaje, ese tatuaje reciente. Pensó en la posibilidad.

- ¿Te gustan los tatuajes?.

Yesi se puso nerviosa con la pregunta, el dichoso tatuaje ya le estaba matando de la incertidumbre.

-No, no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.  
-Por nada.

El chico sonrió, deteniendo otro momento la mirada sobre ella, luego, dando media vuelta se fue con su maleta, ¿Acaso no lo sabía? "Dos personas en un mismo cuerpo" pensó Manu mientras caminaba hacia su hotel.

-Esto será más complicado de lo que creí- pensó en voz alta.

**FLASH BACK**

Azazel caminó con el pequeño entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose donde los fieles escogidos. La mansión Padalecki era un antiguo edifico de tres pisos y cerca de veinte habitaciones. La propiedad pertenecía a la familia desde varias generaciones atrás, desde que el primer Padalecki había hecho un pacto demoníaco, desde entonces la familia profesaba el satanismo, todo en el más absoluto secreto.

-Serán buenos padres- dijo el demonio dirigiéndose a la criatura entre sus brazos.

Se transportó hacía el interior de la gran casa, y apareció frente a los dueños, el matrimonio Padalecki.

-Oh, señor Azazel, ¿a qué debemos el honor de su visita?- habló el hombre.  
-A esto- dijo el demonio al tiempo que entregaba el bebé a la mujer.  
-¿Este bebé?- dijo la mujer con asombro- ¿Acaso es?...¿Él?.

Azazel sonrío, había escogido bien, estos seguidores serían perfectos para los planes de su padre.

-Así es, este pequeño es el hijo de nuestro señor Lucifer, es el principe de las tinieblas.

La mujer depositó con cuidado al niño en el sofá y luego ella y su esposo se arrodillaron ante la criatura.

-ALABADO SEAS LUCIFER- dijeron solemnes  
-Es su deber cuidarle, como el príncipe que es, enviaré maestros para que le enseñen las artes.  
-Claro, claro-balbuceaba emocionado el hombre.  
-¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó la mujer.  
-Jared, su madre le puso Jared- sonrío siniestro. Le provocaba un inmenso placer dejarle a la criatura su nombre humano, lo hacía con toda intención, para que cuando Jared matara a su familia terrestre ésta sepa, que ha sido su hijo, su hermano, quien los ha destruido.

El demonio desapareció dejando a los Padalecki con el niño, no se equivocó al elegirlos, los años se lo demostraron. Jared creció rodeado de guardias y sirvientes, estos humanos y demonios, hasta sus supuestos padres eran solo unos sirvientes más, él sabía que era un príncipe, hijo de Lucifer, y así fue que paso su infancia y juventud.

Desde pequeño fue instruido con la idea de que cuanto ser conociera era inferior a él, sólo su padre era superior y él sería su brazo derecho en la conquista sobre la tierra y el Cielo. Toda su vida estuvo rodeada de crueldades, asesinatos, cada bajeza que el ser humano era capaz de cometer, y fue entrenado para llevarlas a cabo él mismo, sin vacilaciones, sin escrúpulos. Toda bondad fue borrada de su corazón, todo amor aplastado, le enseñaron que estaba solo, que únicamente la lealtad y servicio a su padre era importante. Pronto no quedaba nada humano en él que no fuera su envoltura de carne y piel, todo lo demás era un ser obscuro y abyecto, digno hijo de su padre, digno hijo de Lucifer.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

La chica no tenía más de quince años, lloraba y temblaba ahí desnuda en aquella siniestra habitación. Sus manos extendidas hacia el techo, encadenadas cruelmente, desgarrando la delicada piel de las muñecas.

-¡Por favor!- suplicaba la chiquilla.

El hombre no le hacía caso, la ignoraba mientras preparaba un altar.

Se volteó con una daga entre sus manos, la joven gritó de terror al verle con el arma.

-SHHHH- mientras hacía silencio con el dedo sobre su boca- No queremos espantar a nadie- sonrió maligno- Tranquila preciosa, irás a un mejor lugar, me dicen que el cielo es de lo más bonito en esta época del año.

Dicho esto acortó el espacio que los separaba y sin asomo de duda cercenó el cuello de la chica.

El hombre recitó unas palabras en un lenguaje antiguo, las velas del altar se apagaron y un movimiento de alas volvió a encenderlas.

-Eres tan tonto como para invocar a un ángel.

El hombre sonrío al tiempo que alzaba levemente una mano, alrededor del ángel un circulo de fuego apareció.

-No, soy lo suficientemente listo como para llenar de aceite consagrado todo este lugar.  
-Controlas el fuego- dijo el ángel- ¿Por qué me has llamado Jared?.  
-OH, sabes quien soy….me halagas- fingió el humano.  
-Tú y tus hermanos son conocidos en el cielo, y tú no precisamente por algo bueno- dijo mirando a la chica con desaprobación.  
-¿Eso?- dijo señalando el cadáver- es difícil llamar a un ángel, más aún a uno en especial, mi padre me dio la "receta" y la sangre de un virgen era necesario.  
-La sangre, no era necesario matarla, bastaba con unas gotas.  
-Eso le quitaba toda la diversión.

El ángel le miró con desaprobación.

-Bien, Castiel, me dicen que hace unos meses sacaste de la fosa a un humano, Dean Winchester…quiero saber por qué.  
-No tengo que responder eso.  
-Sí, sí tienes, estás atrapado aquí, y responderás mis preguntas.  
-Me has llamado solo para saber de tu hermano?.  
-No es mi hermano, nacimos en la misma familia, pero yo soy hijo de Lucifer, él y Sam son sólo unos experimentos fallidos de mi padre.  
-No puedes ser hijo de Lucifer, está en la jaula, no puede concebir desde ahí.

Jared sonrió.

-Pues el consiguió la manera- caminó rodeando a Castiel- y es cierto, no te he llamado solo por eso, necesito saber cómo sacar a mi padre de la jaula.  
-Ningún ángel te dirá eso.  
-Tú no tienes opción, estás atrapado aquí- dijo señalando el fuego.  
-El hechizo que tu padre te enseño para llamarme, es solo eso, un llamado, somos libres de acudir al llamado.  
-Lo sé- dijo suficiente Jared.  
-¿Creías que vendría hasta aquí solo?.

Antes de que lo notara un segundo aleteo se escuchó, y alguien golpeó a Jared con fuerza, el fuego fue extinguido desde fuera del circulo por otro ángel, Elghin, compañera de Castiel.

El castaño comenzó a encender el resto de aceite consagrado, pero era tarde, los ángeles ya no estaban.

Jensen Ackles no había tenido una vida fácil. Le habían abandonado en la carretera cuando apenas era un bebé, le calcularon unos seis meses de edad, pero jamás supo su fecha de nacimiento, fue adoptado por una buena familia, los Ackles, unos rancheros que lo trataron muy bien, se pensaría que el pequeño tendría una linda vida, pero a los cuatro años todo cambió, sin saber cómo despertó lejos de casa, muy lejos, en un lugar helado y lleno de nieve, había disparos y hombres hablando en otro idioma, uno que el pequeño Jensen no podía entender. Lloró y lloró tan fuerte que un soldado lo protegió de aquel infierno.

Nadie podía entender las palabras del pequeño, y cuando éste se calmó, volvió a desaparecer, ante la vista atónita de todos. Reapareció en el rancho, asustando a los caballos y a los habitantes de la casa. La experiencia le había traumatizado al punto que nadie pudo entender jamás lo que el niño decía ni dónde había estado, Jensen había desaparecido por dos días enteros.

Creció desapareciendo y apareciendo, con el tiempo entendió que a veces viajaba solamente a otro lugar, pero otras, sus viajes lo llevaban a la Europa de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, o a los tiempos de la guerra de Vietnam. Jensen nunca dijo nada, y sus padres adoptivos intentaron de todo por descubrir a dónde iba su hijo, era un misterio para ellos, un misterio que Jensen protegía y les hizo alejarse del niño cada vez más.

A los veinte años, gracias a la nacida Internet pudo encontrar ayuda, un hombre sabio que lo auxilió con su maldición, porque para Jensen eso era, una maldición.

-Sellaremos tus poderes.  
-¿Funcionará?.  
-Sí, no volverás a viajar por el tiempo y el espacio, pero, ¿estás seguro?. Si logras controlarlo, serás como un Dios, algo nunca visto Jensen.

Jensen miró al hombre con recelo.

-Chris, esto no es un don, es una maldición, y no puedo controlarlo, lo he intentado, pero no puedo, temo que un día quedaré atrapado en otra época, que moriré lejos de todo mi mundo. No tienes idea lo que se siente desaparecer sin aviso, de ver tu cuerpo hacerse transparente, de aparecer en otro lugar otro tiempo, correr por tu vida, ocultarte, a veces robar y otras vivir semanas una vida que no es la tuya. No, no quiero esto, quiero ser normal.

Chris Kane sopesó las palabras del joven.

-Entonces los sellaremos, espero que no te arrepientas Jensen.

De eso ya hacía varios años, ahora era un investigador de lo paranormal, reconocido en todo el mundo por su seudónimo, nadie conocía su verdadera identidad, nadie reconocería su rostro, su anonimato servía a su causa, a su investigación. Había escrito varios libros y colaborado en muchas revistas, documentando una infinidad de casos sobrenaturales, pero nunca se había atrevido a hablar del más cercano e increíble, el suyo.

Continuará...

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

**_Aprieten el botoncito y compartan su opinión!_**

**_Buena Suerte! :D_**


End file.
